


perhaps(or, four teens having trouble keeping their life together)

by TheMezzoSystem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teenagers, but i'll add more as we go, or queer, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMezzoSystem/pseuds/TheMezzoSystem
Summary: four unstraight teens try to navigate the world while falling in love





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, i decided to post my camp nano story as inspiration to keep writing, i guess. it's basically one big ball of sin, so yall better get ready to wash your eyes with holy water.  
> this is a mini poem thing that i wrote to start this book, hope you like it!

PERHAPS

perhaps if i'd listened,  
perhaps we'd still be fine  
perhaps if i shut up,  
perhaps my heart would be fine  
perhaps you'll fall in love,  
perhaps i'll fall apart, but  
perhaps the test of time  
will keep me in your heart


	2. 1: Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we meet our characters and hell begins

The first time that I met the hot guy was when I spilled waffles on him.  
Now, this was not some pre-ordained circumstance. I had not been told at the start of the day to spill waffles on the guy. It’s just the bad thing about working at a Waffle House.You end up risking spilling waffles on your new crush.  
Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jacob Adam Grey, oldest of two. I'm about as gay as they come. I use he/him pronouns, and I live in Texas. Of course, the gayest man alive lives in South Conservative Land, USA. Aren, my sibling who also works at the WaHo, asked me to help him carry this order. Of course, I didn't say no. I like helping my brother, and I feel better after helping someone. How was I supposed to know that there'd be a hot guy? As I was walking over, I tripped over something. Kaplut! The plate lands on the hot guy. I start blushing like a maniac. "Oh my god!" I proclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"  
"You're fine," Hot Dude said. "But can I have some napkins?"  
"Of course! Lemme go get those." I stated, running to the back. I felt absolutely horrible. I meet a crazy hot guy, and the first thing that I do is spill his lunch on him. I swear, it's the middle school lunchroom all over again! Any hopes of being with him are gone now. I get back to his table, apologies still spilling out of my mouth. All that he did was reassure me that it was fine. I guess that helped. I decided to get up the courage to ask the boy his name.  
"I'm Justin," he said, sticking out his no longer sticky hand for me to shake.  
"Jacob," I replied. "Good to meet you." I felt my British accent creeping up into my voice. No, keep that down! I scolded myself. I had moved from England probably 3 years prior, and I hated my accent. Of course, the hot guy HAD to comment on it.  
"You British? I actually live there now, I'm visiting friends," he said.  
"Oh," I blushed. "Yeah, moved to the U.S about 3 years ago. I guess it makes sense that I still have the accent." I started to chuckle.  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" There was someone across the table from Justin. I hadn't noticed them.  
"Ugh." Justin sighed in fake disgust. "Fine. This is Rian, my all-time best friend, a full-time jerk."  
“HEY!" Rian seemingly kicked Justin under the table. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."  
"Good to meet you too." Full British mode. Great. "Anyways, do you want more food, Justin?"  
"Yeah, and maybe your number while you're at it?"  
All aboard the next tram to Blush Central, population me! I put in Justin's order and removed it from the bill. After about ten minutes, I brought out the plate(no spills this time) and a check. "Again, I'm really sorry Justin, I hope you enjoy the food."  
I walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this its just fluff for now and it's Really F-in Gay


	3. Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justin's perspective

Rian and I walked into Waffle House for lunch. Now, I'm sure this doesn't seem out of the ordinary for a couple teenagers, but today it seemed to be. A kind server came up to us and got our order, nothing unusual there, but the craziness started when the food came. One moment, I was staring at a man who's face was one hundred percent NOT displeasing, and next thing I know, I've got waffles all over me. I jumped back. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry," waffle-spiller proclaimed.  
"It's fine!" I replied. "Could you get me some napkins, though?"  
He scurried back to get napkins, and our server, seemingly the waffle-spiller's brother, just walked away after apologizing multiple times. Rian poked me. "That guy who spilled the waffles ain't too shabby in the looks department," they said, winking at me. I gave them the bird.  
"I'm not in the market for a boyfriend, and plus, he's probably straight!" I replied, keeping my voice low.  
"With those heart eyes? Not a chance!"  
Waffle-Spiller came back with napkins. We all introduced ourselves, and I learned the the Waffle-Spiller was actually called Jacob. His brother was named Aren. We complained about England for a while, and then I got up the courage to get the guy's number. Before we left, I got the check. There was a little message inscribbled underneath a phone number.  
Justin,  
Sorry again for spilling your lunch. This meal's on me. There's my number, feel free to text me or something, I don't really care if you don't.  
Sorry!!  
Jacob A. Grey, professional Waffle-Spiller.  
I laughed. "Rian, get a load of this! I'm so asking him out."  
They started laughing so hard, I was pretty sure that they'd pass out from lack of oxygen. I left a twenty on the table with a note saying nope! you get this tip, jacob. -jus and left the shop.  
After we got home, I texted the number that Jacob gave me.  
justin: hey! it's justin from the waho. you SO didn't have to pay for it, it was fine!  
jacob: Justin! Hey! You also didn't have to leave a twenty-dollar tip, Justin! I guess we're even.   
justin: fine. but i'm still taking you out to dinner, no matter what you say  
jacob: i'm sorry what  
justin: i'm asking you out.  
WAIT ARE YOU STRAIGHT I'M SO SORRY  
jacob: yeah i'm straight  
as a circle  
did you not see my blushing??  
justin: rian just screamed "i told you so" across the apartment i stg  
jacob: dude you should see the look on aren's face it's priceless  
justin: okay but too bad you have to live with him i only see rian sometimes  
jacob: you're so lucky you don't live with him!  
justin: *them  
jacob: eek got it sorry  
justin: nah it's fine you didn't know  
jacob: okay tell them i'm sorry  
also while we're speaking gender  
justin: oh?  
jacob; aren's a neo-pronoun user  
xe/xim/xis  
justin: noted  
jacob: aren says thank you  
justin: tell xim i say no problemo pal  
in that exact wording  
jacob: No  
justin: BUT-  
jacob: but no.  
the end.  
justin: ur no fun  
jacob: but you're taking me out on a date anyways :)  
justin: ur lucky i like u  
Jacob has sent a picture!  
Justin started laughing. The picture was of Jacob giving him the middle finger. Justin decided to reciprocate the action.  
Justin has sent a picture!  
jacob: wow rude  
justin: YOU STARTED IT  
alright i gotta go but i'll see you on friday. 8pm.  
LINK: restaurantlink.link  
jacob: see you then :)  
Justin was smiling ear to ear. I'm going on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i apologize bc i hate this chapter and YOU GET A PLOT TWIST SOON MUAHAHA  
> okay sorry bout making you wait a month okay bye


End file.
